D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis The clash between Dialga and Palkia forms a portal, which is Cyrus' goal: to suck everything that is deemed incomplete through the hole. Space and time gets deformed even more, causing Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Cynthia a lot of trouble. In the darkest hour, as the hole starts pulling Gym Leaders the hole in the sky, a new Pokémon appears to join Diamond and the rest. Chapter Plot Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Cynthia are being warped away in different locations that they went to. Cynthia realizes that Cyrus is right, for time and space is getting warped even more. At the police department, a man questions the two scientists about Team Galactic, who have disappeared from Veilstone City. The scientists claim they don't know anything, except that they were told to guard Lake Valor. Since they got no info, a tall man and his Croagunk from Interpol have arrived to take care of the situation, and Croagunk is given a police officer's hat. The man is directed to Dr. Footstep, who has taken the villains to the police station. Dr. Footstep is displeased he didn't get the footprints of Kricketune and Drapion when he had to take the scientists to the station. He walks out of the station, and sees space being distorted. This phenomenon is all over Sinnoh, not only are the Contest judges are warped away to the Lost Tower, but this is applied to other people, who take a step and are teleported to a different place, like the newspaper man and his daughter from Solaceon Town, to Iron Island next to Steelix. The situation grows worse by the minute, and the people are becoming paralyzed from fear. Cyrus laughs, stating their fear is what makes their hearts incomplete. He claims that emotion can be controlled by willpower, and willpower can be empowered by wisdom. Cyrus states these three properties are what makes the word complete. He declares this world to be incomplete, as everyone is lacking one of these properties, and cannot be repaired. Cyrus takes the quill, stating that they need to build a new world from the start. He writes a word: universe, which represents space and time. Dialga and Palkia, who wield these powers, can form a center to swallow everything, to prepare for the coming of a new world. The people and items start reacting, to which Cyrus laughs, as it is attracting incomplete objects. As the Gym Leaders are being pulled to the hole in the sky, Pearl and Platinum try to keep the Gym Leaders from being pulled away. Diamond tries to get Fantina to wake up, and sends Drifblim to help him. However, it is of no use, as the people, including Platinum and Pearl, are pulled to the hole. Diamond promises to plug that hole, and has Moo use Blizzard. Cyrus bemoans Diamond, since it isn't a physical object to attack. Thus, Diamond swears he will go inside and find a way. Diamond goes atop Mamo, and they enter the hole. Pearl and Platinum ask Diamond to stop. Suddenly, Platinum drops her bag, from which something comes out. A flash of light blinds Diamond a bit, and notices he and Mamo are being held: a giant has stopped them from going into the hole. Platinum is surprised at this, but Cynthia points out it did come out of her bag. Platinum stops, and wonders how did it come into her Poké Ball. The giant lands Diamond and Moo down, and the Gym Leaders are pulled down as well. The giant looks at Diamond, which shocks Pearl and Platinum, and the latter wonders if it is their ally. A man, who suddenly appeared to them, confirms it is an ally. He identifies the footprints, which tell him that the Pokémon was waiting to help the trainers fight in the time of need. The man, Dr. Footstep, collects the Pokémon's footprint. Debuts Character *Bebe *Hayley Pokémon *Looker's Croagunk Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters